I'd still love you in the morning
by Thanatosrule123
Summary: Hawke nearly died from his fight with the Arishok all for Isabela while some of the group find it sweet and romantic the others want to kill Isabela for it this. Sequel to Tell me


I'd still love you in the morning

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to bioware and EA

Summary: Hawke nearly died from his fight with the Arishok all for Isabela while some of the group find it sweet and romantic the others want to kill Isabela for it this.

A/n: This is a sequel to my other story Tell me hope you all enjoy.

The crackle of the fire place was the only sound in the room everyone was holding their breath at the fate of their friend and, leader Drake Hawke who only a few short hours earlier had been impaled by the Arishok's sword it was only thanks to his training as a force mage that he was able to stop him long enough to finsh him off but almost immidently he fell to his wounds and was carried away by Fenris and, Aveline.  
>As soon as he was at his estate Anders and, Merrill began to heal his wounds trying their best to keep him alive,<br>While Isabela was with everyone she could feel their stares burn holes into her when Drake began to show signs of pulling through Anders and, Merrill stopped and gave their view on his well beinging.

"We closed the wounds he'll need alot of rest and he'll need to relax for the next few weeks but he should pull through."  
>Anders said with a slight relieved tone.<p>

"Yes it was so scary I thought he would have died before we got here." Merrill added.

'Thank the maker he'll live.' Isabela thought as she began to move to the door.

"Where do you think your going whore." Aveline's tone not hiding her anger towards the former pirate captain.

"I doubt Drake wants to see me so I'm leaving now." she replyed.

"Oh no your staying here to beg for forgiveness from him." Said Sebastian Vael.

"listen I didn't ask him to fight the Arishok I offered to fight him myself but he said I wasen't worthy or something."

"Still he's new wounds are your fault, do you have any idea on how close we were to losing him tonight if we were only a few mintues to late he could have died protecting you do you even understand that." Anders said.

"Hey everyone give Rivaini some slack she came back at least." Varric reasoned.

"No Varric she need s to hear this." Aveline said.

"I know all right I fucked up big time, I know I almost got Drake killed it just Drake said he'd even fight Castillon for me,  
>I couldn't let him do that I mean that scene at the Hanged man a couple of months ago it made me feel something stronger then before for him but, when the relic was an inch from my reach instead of giving it to the Arishok he said he'd give it to me I felt happy to have known him. I felt horrible for leaving him but, I just couldn't let him get even closer to met then he already was."<p>

"Thats you excuse. Thats bullshit whore your lucky I don't kill you here I'd-"

"Thats enough Aveline."

All the heads in the room turned around to see trying to stand up Drake Hawke blood still in his white hair bags under his eyes making his eyes look even more hollow then normal.

"Drake you need to stay down and, relax your wounds will open up." Anders said as he tried to ease Drake down.

"No Anders let me up." Drake said.

Anders helped him up and, Fenris came up to hold him up which Drake just waved him off. He walked over to stand right infront of Isabela she looked like she was expecting for him to hit her.

"Isabela." He said her name like it was a chant from the maker himself.

"Drake please just hit me or just let Aveline have a few minutes with me."

Drake studied her for a short moment then said.

"Everyone can you all wait outside while me and, Isabela talk for a bit."

They all nodded as they walked pass some not before shooting a glare at Isabela and, when the door closed Isabela felt something she haden't felt in a long time fear. She was scared at what Drake would do to her.

"Isabela I-"

"Listen I know what your going to say can you just-"

"No Isabela listen I was awake for a little bit before I woke up I want you to know something even if you didn't come back I would have still fought the Arishok you gave me the motivation to get up and, win Isabela I said it before I'll say it again I. Love. You."

She hid her face into Drake's chest and, cried softly.

"How can you say that to me, I left you to die!" she shouted.

"But Isabela, you forget something rather important. You came back." He said softly as he stroked her hair.

"Its bad enough you bought me a new corset, new armor, new sash and, weapons."

"Those were gifts Isabela, gifts for the women I love."

"Damn you."

"Oh right hold on for a second."

Drake walked over to his desk and shuffled papers for a minute and, walked back to her.

"Here you go."

She looked down at the red scarf in her hands.

"What is this?"

"Just a little something to let you know I care for you."

She looked at the scarf for a little bit longer letting a small smile cross her face.

"Here help me with this."

Drake helped Isabela tie the scarf around her bicep and couldn't help but smile at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You look beautiful Isabela."

"Oh you idiot." She playful pushed his arm and, Drake laughed. A knock on the door caused them to jump a bit.

"You both done in there?" Varric asked through the door.

"Yeah we are come back in." Drake shouted and everyone came back in.

"How are you feeling Drake?" Asked a worrided Anders.

"Fine just still tired."

"Then back to bed for you." Merrill added.

"Yeah and, stay there I'll come check on you in the morning." Anders said and, left.

"Drake, you fought well for a mage." Fenris added but Drake knew he didn't mean anything by it.

"Yes and I'll need to get back and, check on all my guardsmen goodnight Drake." Aveline said as she left giving one last glare at Isabela as she left.

"You sure were brave tonight Drake." Merrill said as she kissed his cheek. "Get well soon." and with that she ran from the room.

"Well Drake I'll have this story spread around Kirkwall by the time your up and, about again see you Drake."

"The maker blessed you this night Drake with both your victory and, suviving that wound good night friend." Sebastian said.

"Good bye everyone." Drake said.

"Well I better get going too."

"Ahh wait Isabela come here for a minute." Drake said.

Isabela walked over to his bed and, without warning he grabbed her and brought him down onto him and his bed.

"What are you doing you idiot!" she tried to free herself.

"Just stay with me untill I fall asleep ok is that to much to ask for?"

"Fine I'll stay." Isabela settled down beside him and waited for him to fall asleep.

He turned to look at her and showed her a smile.

"What?" she asked not knowing why he was smiling at her.

"I love you Isabela." He said as he closed his eyes and began to take easy breathes.

She watched him to make sure he was asleep then kissed him lightly.

"I love you too Drake, I love you more then anything." She said softly as she began to remove her boots, armor, and weapons. she settled in his side and wrapped her arm around him protectively.

The next morning as Drake awoke he looked to his left to see sleeping was Isabela his pirate queen he looked down to see her arm around him, he moved his right hand and locked his fingers with hers and, went back to sleep. Isabela was awake as he did that and smiled at his sleeping form.

'As I thought I'd still love you in the morning.' she thought as she went back to blissful sleep.

A/n: Well here it is the sequel I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first part and hope you all enjoy this one as well and let me know if you want me to contuine this as a full story. 


End file.
